Love In Their Eyes
by Ambraya
Summary: A dance on board Voyager; The Prelate from the planet below helps them


Love In Their Eyes

The crew was excited. There was going to be a big dance the following night. Tom had reconfigured one of the holodeck programs for the occasion.

Voyager was in orbit around Veldlilia, a very advanced planet. They had traded for much needed supplies. The Veldlilians had given a lot for very little in return.

The following morning after the dance, Voyager would be on it's way. The crew each had a couple of days leave on the planet. While it was beautiful and fun, they were still eager to get on their way.

The Captain had invited the Ambassador, his aids and the planets Prelate to the dance. The Ambassador and his aids would be bringing their mates. The Prelate's wife had died in a shuttle crash five years earlier. He had never remarried.

The night of the dance, Kathryn and Chakotay were to meet the group in the shuttle bay. They were to escort the Veldlilians to the holodeck. Tom had programmed a very good group of musicians to perform. Kathryn had personally picked the music they were to play. She didn't exactly trust Tom with that. The musicians each wore a tux.

Everyone was dressed in their best. Kathryn had on a white long gown, slightly full. It was held up with one thin strap, Grecian style. There was a diamond shaped inset above her waist to her breasts. It was a shade of blue that matched her eyes. She wore matching blue and diamond earrings. Her hair was down below her shoulders, slightly curled. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

When Chakotay picked her up to go meet the Veldlilians, he was stunned at her beauty. He had always known she was a beautiful woman, but tonight, she was even more so. Just looking at her, he began to harden.

The group thought the holodeck was wonderful. They had never seen anything like it! The Prelate called it a wonderful invention. The scene was a mansion's ball room. Big double doors were opened out onto luscious gardens with all types of flowers and trees in bloom. The room itself was very classy and had huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There were small tables and holo characters programmed as waiters to serve all. Everything was very elegant and perfect.

Kathryn danced the first dance alone with the Prelate. He danced well, but she thought that both Chakotay and Mike Ayala danced better. After the first dance, everyone seemed to join in.

Chakotay could tell right away that the Prelate seemed to be quite taken with Kathryn. He was glad they were leaving the following. At one point, as Kathryn and the Prelate stood talking, he placed his hands on her arms. His face was getting a little too close to Kathryn's. Chakotay walked up and put his hand on the Prelate's back, "Sir, if you don't mind, I'd like to have this dance with my Captain. It's tradition here on Voyager for the Captain to dance with many of her crew. Also, feel free to ask any of our crew to dance." He smiled and took Kathryn's arm before the Prelate could reply.

"I don't know if I should thank you, Chakotay, or kick your rear. He seems innocent enough."

The Prelate stood with a drink in his hands watching Kathryn and Chakotay's every move. He thought their dancing was amazing. It showed that they were very comfortable in each others arms. Not only that, but he saw the love in their eyes. He had a tear in his eye which he immediately wiped away. Kathryn had reminded him of his deceased wife and how much he loved her. Chakotay was a lucky man.

After that dance, Kathryn went to the powder room. The Prelate walked over to Chakotay. "Chakotay, your dancing with you Captain was amazing. You seem very comfortable in each others arms. I could see the love you have for each other as both of you looked into the others eyes. You're a very lucky man."

"Thank you, Prelate."

"On my planet, when a male reaches the age of twelve, they are assigned a mate. When I reached twelve, my mate, Evellaie was eight. When she reached fifteen, we married. We were very lucky, we loved each other. Often in our culture, that doesn't happen. Divorce is not allowed. Anyway, Evellaie and I had a good life together. When she looked at me, I could see the love in her eyes. She always told me that she could see the love in my eyes as well. I hope she did as I tried to make it so. I miss her a lot. There will never be another Evellaie in my life. No matter at what age our mate dies, we can never remarry. I would never want to anyway. Evellaie was the only woman I ever wanted to love. Hold on to Kathryn, never let her go. I think she is the love of your life. Love and cherish her always!"

"I will. I promise. Under our circumstances, we can't have a full relationship until we get home. But, nothing can stop us from loving each other."

When Kathryn returned, she again danced with the Prelate as well as the Ambassador and some of his aides. A couple of times, she found herself in the arms of Chakotay. He told her what the Prelate had said.

"He's right, Chakotay. I love you. I want you to be happy. Perhaps, it's time to ease up on those rules of ours. What do you think?"

"That would make me a very happy man, Kathryn!" They gave each other a very passionate kiss. The Prelate looked on, a happy man. _Evellaie, they are very much in love. I will do something special for them in the morning. They will get home sooner. Oh, Evellaie, someday soon, I'll hold you in my arms again and kiss you like they did! I'm just waiting for that day. Soon, my love! Soon I'll be home._

The Prelate and his party didn't depart until quiet late that night. They assured Kathryn and Chakotay that they had a wonderful time.

The next morning, as Kathryn and Chakotay took their seats on the bridge, Harry announced an incoming call from the Prelate. He came on their view screen.

"Captain, Commander a good morning to you and your crew."

"A good morning to you as well, Prelate." Kathryn smiled that beautiful smile she had.

"I wish you a safe trip home, and Captain, you and the Commander need to take good care of each other."

"We will Prelate."

"Because of the love you have shown, I wish to give you a present in return. Please tell your crew to hold on. You're in for a ride. Goodbye."

Kathryn just barely managed to tell the crew to hold on when suddenly Voyager was hurling through space. When they finally slowed down, they were ten years closer to home!

Back on the planet, the Prelate fell to the floor. His strength, in moving Voyager with his mind, was gone. His last words were, "I'm coming home, Evellaie to you, my love!"

The End


End file.
